chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Cat
The Black Cat is a tavern in the city of Kingsport on the Street of Sparks . It is occasionally used by the Wizard's Cabal, the Brotherhood of the Black Flame, and is eventually bought by one of their members. The Black Cat also has a seldom-used back door that leads from the wash room onto Lighthouse Lane . Exterior The Black Cat is an L-Shaped, multi-story building. The ground floor is made of stone with the upper floors made in the traditional style of the Marches; a timber-framed construction with the spaces between the joists filled with wood and plaster. The building's ground floor where the kitchen, laundry and pantry is located as well as living quarters for the staff. The first floor, reached by a stone stair that follow parallel to the Street of Sparks, is where the tavern is located. The second floor is where the majority of the rentable rooms are located with attic space above for the owners. A balcony is located off of one of the rooms on the second floor and another on the back where most other rooms can at least step out of the room though it is quite a long drop from that height. One of the more striking features of the Cat's exterior is the number of windows set into the walls. Each of the windows set with an iron frame with tiny diamond-shaped panes of glass set into them so that if one breaks it is fairly easy to replace. Main Floor The Cat, as most everyone knows it, has a long bar dominates one wall with round and square tables scattered about to hold nearly a hundred guests. Wooden beams support the floor above and each one is hung with a lamp or candle sconce. A few tables have been blessed by a Crystal Lamp that hangs from a chain from the ceiling above it. The lamp provides magical, inexhaustable light that can be shuttered to minimize or enhance the lighting in that corner of the room. Upstairs There are a dozen rooms on the second floor that can easily accomodate twenty-four guests, more if they're friendly. Generally each room comes with it a pair of beds a small table, a desk and two chairs as well as a round tub in one corner. In addition to furniture, each room comes equipped with a small fireplace - enough to keep a small fire going to drive off the chill. Ground Floor The building's ground floor where the kitchen, laundry and pantry is located as well as living quarters for the staff. The owners of the cat live in quarters behind the bar adjacent to where the store rooms are located. Also behind the bar and down a small hall is the tavern's kitchen, washroom and pantry as well as a lavatory that's connected to the city's sewers. A small door leads from the washroom in the back out to Tack Alley . Features *'Hot Baths: '''Hot Baths are one of the luxuries at the Cat. The kitchens usually keep a supply of ho t water going at all times should any of their guests ask for the service. For two silver marks they will fill the wooden tub with water from the city's water supply and then add heated water to the desired temperature. **They will give you your own bar of Sandle thorn Soap, each with a cat's head stamped into the round disk and a small washing cloth. The washing cloths are small but effective and the drying cloths are large and made to absorb the water quickly. Drying cloths you have to return. **For an extra silver mark they will give you a small vial of peppermit hair-soap; enough for 2-3 scrubbings. **The Cat gets its soaps from the Alchemist Guild, specifically Renato Ginsetti. *'Kitchen Bell:''' Next to the door in the upstairs rooms is a cord called the bell cord. It would let the kitchen staff down stairs know that he was awake and that they could bring up breakfast. Ownership The Black Cat was in some financial troubles a few years prior to the events in What is a Pennyworth (887 KR ). The owner had died and left Yurgen and Margyn to run it. They quickly discovered that they were already in quite a lot of debt and asked for help from their friends in the Brotherhood of the Black Flame. Three of the brothers offered to buy them out but leave the owners there to run the inn. The Cabal used the tavern as a base for a few years until Neshur's Tower was secured as their official Tower in 884 KR . Staff *Yurgen Malifen: Desk Clerk who handles the rooms upstairs and runs the bar. *Margyn Malifen: Wash Woman who prepares the water for baths and does the laundry. *Seppra Malifen : Sister to Margyn, she runs the kitchen. *Misara Runecaster: Serving Girl Category:Shop/Tavern Category:Holding/Black Flame Category:Tavern Category:Shop Category:Kingsport Category:Street of Sparks Category:Lighthouse Lane